Discussion et réconcilation
by Madouri
Summary: Voici ma version de l'épisode 5.13...
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui, c'est notre renouvellement de vœux…

Richard et moi avons été séparés pendant plusieurs mois, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés…

Ce jour est le plus heureux de ma vie depuis de nombreuses années…Ma fille est ma demoiselle d'honneur et ma petite-fille est le « garçon » d'honneur de Richard.

C'est pour moi, une grande joie ! Les avoir autour de nous et de plus si impliquées me comble de joie et de bonheur…

Je peux aujourd'hui le dire, je commence à retrouver ma fille…j'ai tellement espérer que je ne peux pas le croire !

Elle descend l'allée quelques minutes avant moi et avant de partir, elle m'a dit : « Maman, je suis heureuse d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur… »

Je lui ai souri, j'aurai voulu la serrer dans mes bras mais je ne pouvais pas cependant je lui ai répondu : « je suis heureux que tu sois là avec moi ! ».

Ce n'est pas la même chose mais je ne voulais pas de combats pendant cette journée qui pour moi était si merveilleuse.

En descendant, les marches…les yeux rivés sur Richard, je contemplais mon inoubliable portrait de famille !

En prenant la main de l'homme que j'aime depuis plus de quarante ans…j'ai retrouvée mon bonheur perdu…cette image de ma famille devant l'hôtel restera marquée dans ma mémoire pour toujours.

On cherche après ma petite-fille pour la photo devant la pièce montée…Lorelai est allée la chercher…

Nous sommes tous les trois devant le gâteau, il ne manque plus que Lorelai…Marilyn l'a trouvée…je suis aux anges ma famille au complet pour cette jolie photo…

UN, DEUX, TROIS,…

Lorelai : Toi et moi, c'est terminé ! Me glisse, Lorelai dans l'oreille…je me retourne vers elle sur le « Cheese » du photographe.

Je suis gelée de la tête aux pieds…deux secondes plus tard… Lorelai a disparu…

Je laisse tout derrière moi…Richard me tient la main, mais je me libère et lui entend dire : « Emily,…Revient… »

Je ne peux pas la laisser partir pas maintenant…pas comme ça…

Je la rattrape dans le hall du club.

Emily : « Lorelai…Revient ! Lorelai… » Je cris mais elle ne se retourne pas…

Emily : « Lorelai !... » Ma voix casse, des larmes brillées sur le coin de mes yeux.

Elle se retourne pour me faire face…elle s'avance vers moi avec son regard de défi dans les yeux…

Lorelai : « Comment as-tu pu ? »

Lorelai dont la voix percée la colère : « Christopher ! ».

Ses yeux dans les miens…elle a vu que j'avais parfaitement compris…

Emily : « Je ne veux que ton bien ! »…la peur dans ma voix…

Lorelai : « Me te mêles plus jamais de ma vie… !… Je sais maintenant que tu n'as pas changé…je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

Les larmes coules le long de mes joues, en la regardant partir.

Mes poings serrés pour ne pas n'effondrer …

J'ai alors senti sur mes épaules, les deux mains de Richard…

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, c'est alors qu'il a vu mes larmes…

Il me serre contre lui, je pleurs sans retenue…

Ce merveilleux jour est devenu un cauchemar…je ne sais plus tenir sur mes jambes, je me laisse aller dans les bras de Richard.

Il me soutient et me console…et me dit : « Ma chérie, je vais tout arranger…mais pour le moment, il faut faire bonne figure ! … je t'aime »

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui dire que je suis d'accord cependant je n'ai pas le choix !

La fête se termine tard dans la nuit, nous sommes rentrés à la maison, fatigués par cette journée…

Richard m'a tenu la main presque toute la fin de soirée, je pense qu'il a fait ça pour ne pas que je m'effondre en public.

Il a eu une très bonne idée, car la pensée de Lorelai ne revenait toute la soirée…

Rory n'avait pas dit : « Au revoir » non plus, elle était partie sans qu'on la voie peu de temps après Lorelai…

En rentrant, dans notre chambre…je me suis effondrée sur le lit…

Richard fermait la maison et arriva après moi dans la chambre. Mes larmes contenues durant tout le reste de la soirée ont commencé à sortir…je ne pouvais les contrôler…

Richard arriva et me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler…malheureusement ça n'a rien arrangé…je me suis remise à pleurer de plus belle…je n'arrive pas à parler…

Richard me disait que tout aller redevenir comme avant que Lorelai ne bouderait pas très longtemps mais je sais qu'elle était vraiment en colère contre moi…L e regard et les paroles qu'elle a dit été remplies de colère, une colère que je n'avais pas vu en elle depuis ses 16 ans.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Nous sommes partis comme prévu pour trois semaines en Europe.

Ce voyage n'a rien arrangé à mon état…je me suis convaincue que peut-être, elle avait oublié avec notre éloignement…je leur ai écrit à toutes les deux pour qu'elles soient au courant de notre séjour.

A notre retour, j'espérais que Lorelai ne boudait plus…

Je l'ai appelé pour savoir comment elle allait ?

Mais elle me raccrocha au nez après deux essais, je suis allée voir Richard dans son bureau.

Emily : « Richard, tu peux appeler Lorelai pour moi…ça coupe tout le temps… »

Richard : « Ok, tu es sûr que c'est la ligne… »

Emily : « Richard… ! »

Il avait parfaitement compris que je ne voulais pas lui dire que ce n'est pas la ligne de téléphone…

Lorelai : « Bonjour, La libellule. Lorelai à votre service »

Richard : « Bonjour, Lorelai…c'est ton père »

Lorelai surprise mais heureuse : « Oh, Bonjour papa…Comment s'est passé ce séjour ? »

Richard : « Très bien, merci…au fait c'est ta mère qui voudrait te dire quelques mots ».

Richard me tendit le téléphone.

Emily : « Allo, Lorelai…je pens… » Mais la tonalité résonna une nouvelle fois à mon oreille.

Je ferme les yeux en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, je laisse glisser le téléphone de ma main.

Richard se lève rapidement et me rattrapa avant que je tombe sur le sol.

Richard : « Emily…Emily…regarde-moi… »

Je commençai à pleurer, j'ouvris les yeux en regardant Richard…

Richard : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Ma voix est tremblante mais je suis arrivée à lui dire : « Rien…elle n'a pas pris la peine d'écouter. »

Richard me regardait impuissant, il me souleva pour me monter dans notre chambre.

Je me laissais faire, je le regardai me poser sur le lit puis il s'assit sur le bord et me dit : « Emily, ça va aller…je te le promets… »

Je me redressai et le regarda avec une colère qui boulonnait…et dit : « Tu ne comprends pas…elle ne veut pas me parler…elle refuse tout contact avec moi…je croyais que je l'avais retrouvée le jour du renouvellement et au final… » Je me remis à pleurer…

Richard : « Mais tu devais te douter quand agissant de la sorte…tu mettrais Lorelai en colère… »

Emily : « Mais, je ne veux que son bien, Christopher est le père de Rory ! »

Richard : « Mais Lorelai ne veut pas être avec Christopher…et puis je pense que Christopher n'est pas assez bien pour Lorelai…il est faible ! »

Emily : « Aucun homme ne sera assez bien pour Lorelai si on devait t'écouter … »

Richard : « Ah non, là c'est toi…Christopher et Lorelai ont eu Rory c'est vrai mais ils n'étaient que des enfants…aujourd'hui c'est différent, Lorelai sait ce qu'elle veut et tu ne peux plus intervenir comme quand elle avait 16 ans de plus le résultat est que Lorelai est tombée enceinte… ! »

Je gifla Richard de colère car ses derniers mots étaient un coup de poignard dans mon cœur en morceaux…

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, je détourna le regard…

Je me mis dans les couvertures pour pleurer sur mon échec.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis restée dans mon lit mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux Richard se tenait devant moi…

Je me dressa et le contempla…il avait l'air triste et épuisé…

Richard : « J'ai parlé à Lorelai »

Emily : « Quoi ? Quand ? »

Richard : « Après notre dispute, je suis parti pour Stars Hollow… »

Emily : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Richard : « Qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas et que l'on se verrait comme d'habitude »

Je souris et me leva pour l'embrasser quand il continua et dit : « Mais seulement moi…elle ne souhaite plus avoir de contact avec toi… »

Ma tête se mit à tourner, je me rattrapa au bord du lit…

Richard : « Emily, je suis sûre qu'elle va changer d'avis… »

Emily : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi…elle m'a coupé de sa vie pendant plus de 15 ans…elle peut très bien recommencer… »

Richard : « Elle ne fera plus ça…Rory viendra toujours et je la verrai… »

Je leva mon regard vers lui et dit : « Mais, ce n'est pas la même chose…je suis sa mère et je ne peux plus me contenter que de quelques nouvelles à travers toi… »

Richard : « Alors va lui parler…mais ne retombe pas dans cette situation de mimétisme… »

Ma voix tremblait : « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle représente pour moi…sans elle, je ne vis pas …je survis… »

Richard : « Dis-lui, c'est la seule solution ! »

Emily : « Je ne peux pas et tu le sais »

Richard : « Alors, il n'y a pas de solution… »

Je me détourna de Richard et me remis en boule dans mon lit…

Richard : « Emily, s'il te plait…ne fais pas ça »

Emily : « Laisse-moi,…s'il te plait… » En tremblant…

Richard baissa la tête et sortit de la chambre comme je lui avais demandé…

Quelques heures plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau pour voir à côté de moi… Lorelai…

3


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise, je me dressa et la contempla…mes yeux étaient rouges après toutes ces heures où j'avais pleuré…

Elle me regarda et dit : « Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle… »

Je lui fis un signe de la tête, elle croisa ses jambes et je pris la même position qu'elle sans le remarquer…

Assises confortablement sur mon lit, elle commença… : « Bon, maman…je suis ici car papa m'a demandé de venir…et en te voyant je pense qu'il n'a pas exagéré… »

Je détourna mon regard de ses grands yeux bleus hérités de son père…

Lorelai : « Maman, regarde-moi…tu ne m'as pas habituée à ce comportement… en général, tu me snobe… »

Emily : « Je me protège rien de plus… »

Lorelai : « Mais de quoi ? »

Mes yeux brillés en la regardant mais je réussis à lui dire : « De toi ! »

Lorelai : « Quoi ? Maman, il faut que tu m'expliques… »

Ma voix tremblait mais je ne pouvais plus reculer…elle était là pour moi…elle avait pris la peine de venir malgré ce que j'avais fais et alors qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler…qu'est-ce que Richard avait dit pour qu'elle court ici… ?

Emily : « Je me protège de toi car je ne peux plus être moi…pas après notre passé… »

Lorelai : « Maman, tu as toujours été comme ça »

Je la regarde abasourdie par ce qu'elle vient de me dire…je me lève et je vais dans mon armoire « Lorelai » seul Richard connaît son existence mais maintenant… je prends le premier album…

Je reviens m'asseoir et l'ouvre pour que Lorelai puisse voir…elle a l'air très surprise parce qui est devant elle…

Elle tourne les pages et me regarde de temps en temps pour être sur de ce qu'elle voit…

Les photos, nous représente…elle et moi ainsi que Richard…dans mon passé heureux…des photos de vacances, de journées ordinaires, d'anniversaires…

Comme toutes les familles…

Lorelai : « C'est nous, … ? »

Emily : « Oui, c'est toi et moi… »

Lorelai : « Je ne savais pas que tu avais tant de photos de nous ensemble.. »

Emily : « Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

Lorelai : « Non, … »

Je la regarde avec un regard rempli de tristesse…

Je referme l'album et me lève…

Lorelai : « Non, maman revient, je veux me rappeler, donne-le-moi ! »

Je lui fais face et dit : « Comment se fait-il que tu ne te souviens pas…jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rory et même après ton père a toujours tout photographié… »

Lorelai : « Je suis désolée…j'ai dû faire semblant que ça n'avait jamais existé… »

Ma voix vibrait la colère mais aussi la tristesse : « Pour te convaincre que ta fugue était moins grave que ce qu'elle était ? »

Lorelai se leva et me regarda droit dans les yeux : « Peut-être »…

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, mes sentiments étaient totalement incontrôlables… je lui cria : « Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?… »

Lorelai me regarda abasourdie : « Quoi ? »

J'étais folle de rage : « Partie avec pour simple « Adieu ! » ceci ? » en lui montrant les deux dernières phrases qu'elle avait laissées…

Ce papier n'avait pas quitté ma coiffeuse depuis son départ…

Elle me regarda avec une tristesse dans les yeux tout en prenant le morceau de papier vieilli…elle l'observa…je pus remarquer une larme dans ses yeux…

Elle posa le papier sur le lit et dit : « Je suis désolée… »

Je la regarda sans comprendre et dit : « Quoi… »

Lorelai : « Pour la façon dont je suis partie…mais je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas faire… »

Je la regarda avec incrédulité : « Tu as raison, oui, je ne t'aurais pas laisser faire…Rory était un bébé, elle avait besoin de confort, elle avait besoin de nous…et toi aussi mais bien sûr…pas Lorelai Gilmore…tu étais trop fier pour prendre l'aide que je pouvais t'apporter…tu voulais montrer que tu n'avais surtout pas besoin de moi… je ne suis que ta mère après tout… »

Lorelai s'avança vers moi et me dit : « Je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi…je n'aurais pas eu ma place de maman… »

Je l'observa et m'assis sur le tabouret de ma coiffeuse sur cette déclaration…et dit : « Je n'aurais jamais pris ta place… »

Lorelai : « Si, mais sans vraiment le vouloir…Maman…tu as toujours tout contrôler… tu voulais que je me marie, vivre ici avec toi et papa…que Christopher travaille pour papa…et Rory aurait et est ta revanche sur l'échec que vous avez eu avec moi… »

Emily : « Tu n'es pas un échec…c'est moi… »

Lorelai : « Non, maman tu as une belle vie…tu as papa et une maison que tu aimes…tu as toute une vie… »

2


End file.
